


Anagallis Arvensis

by KiyaSiph



Series: Midnight Sun [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Unmasked
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyaSiph/pseuds/KiyaSiph
Summary: "Abbozzò un sorriso, che le si spense subito sulle labbra.Era lì... o forse non lo era.Non ne era sicura. Il cuore di Orihime batteva così forte, così veloce, probabilmente stava confondendo il proprio battito con quello dell'espada."[Questa shot è ambientata nel capitolo del passato di Ulquiorra ("Not be, but be") presente in "Unmasked"!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ulquiorra, Orihime e tutti i personaggi dell'anime Bleach non appartengono a me, ma Tite Kubo.
> 
> Note:  
> -Questa shot è ambientata nel capitolo del passato di Ulquiorra ("Not be, but be") presente nel fanbook “Unmasked”! Quindi se non l'avete letto, vi consiglio di farlo! :3  
> -“Anagallis Arvensis” è il nome scientifico del Centonchio dei Campi (forse più conosciuto col nome Mordigallina... credo). È un fiore solitamente rosso o blu che nel linguaggio dei fiori significa “cambiamento”.

_Tumtum_

 

Era vuoto, eppure era sicura che fosse lì e una parte di lei voleva toccarlo, _sentirlo_ : quindi si era avvicinata piano, con passi un po' incerti. Non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro, immaginando come il lieve tremore alle mani le avrebbe fatto cadere il vassoio, se non l'avesse posato poco prima.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Tese le orecchie. Era a pochi passi da lui (o forse anche meno), ma non l'avrebbe toccato; no, non si sarebbe mai azzardata a farlo. Le sarebbe bastato osservarlo.  
La schiena un po' ricurva, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra socchiuse, il petto che si muoveva poco ad ogni respiro, e i capelli che gli ricadevano sugli occhi – come se persino loro fossero stanchi di stare sempre in ordine.  
Si sarebbe chiesta come avesse fatto ad addormentarsi in una posizione così scomoda (e insolitamente poco formale, notò con un mezzo sorriso, _vulnerabile_ quasi), se non fosse stata troppo sorpresa dal vederlo proprio dormire. Nella sua camera oltretutto, di fronte a lei, come se fossero amici da sempre (anche se di amici probabilmente non ne aveva, lui). Come se con lei fosse a suo agio.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Orihime si morse un labbro e strinse il mantello della sua nuova divisa tentando di calmarsi. Chiuse gli occhi per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo di riprendere il fiato che non si era accorta di star trattenendo.  
Non aveva paura. Non di lui, almeno: non ne aveva mai avuta e lei stessa continuava a chiedersene il motivo. Ulquiorra era l'uomo che l'aveva minacciata, ricattata, trascinata via dai suoi giorni felici – dai suoi halcyon days – e in questo momento gli era così vicina da potergli carezzare via i capelli dagli occhi ( _non dovrei toccarlo_ ), così a suo agio da poter tracciare con un dito le lacrime dipinte sul suo volto ( _mi ero ripromessa di non farlo_ ), così confusa da poter sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle mentre gli sfiorava le labbra ( _devo smettere di toccarlo_ ).  
Eppure non voleva fargli del male (né sarebbe mai riuscita a farlo) e non provava paura.  
Timore, forse, per quegli occhi smeraldo che minacciavano di scavarla nel profondo, tristezza e persino preoccupazione.  
Ma niente paura né, sorprendentemente, rabbia.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Si tenne una mano stretta al petto.  
Non era mai stato difficile per lei riconoscere le sue espressioni – e ne aveva tante, più di quante lui stesso avrebbe immaginato.  
Ai suoi occhi Ulquiorra era stato infastidito, stanco, arrabbiato, curioso, forse persino inorridito di fronte ad uno dei piatti stravaganti di Orihime, eppure lui stesso sembrava credere di non poter provare nulla. No, sembrava _convinto_ , si corresse mentalmente la donna, di non poter provare nulla, e si sforzava di non farlo per un motivo che lei non riusciva ad immaginare.  
Era come un adolescente che trattava istintivamente male la ragazza che gli piaceva per convincersi di non amarla.  
Come _se stessa,_ pensò Orihime, quando sorrideva inconsciamente per convincersi di stare bene.  
 

_Tumtum_

 

Sfiorandogli appena la fronte, gli spostò nuovamente la frangia dagli occhi, studiando ogni dettaglio del suo viso, e si ritrovò a sorridere. Orihime aveva sempre pensato ad Ulquiorra come ad un tipo prudente, uno che non avrebbe mai abbassato la guardia di fronte a nessuno (tanto meno di fronte alla propria prigioniera). Si aspettava di vederlo aprire gli occhi da un momento all'altro, le sue labbra che si muovevano appena mentre le chiedeva, con solo una punta di shock nella voce a tradirlo, “ _cosa pensi di fare, donna_?”.  
Pensava fosse uno dal sonno leggero (non aveva mai creduto Ulquiorra capace di dormire, a dirla tutta) e poterlo toccare così liberamente senza che si svegliasse era una sensazione strana.  
Vederlo cambiare espressione (solo lei avrebbe potuto notare un cambiamento così subdolo sul volto dell'uomo) la portò a chiedersi cosa stesse sognando.

Sempre se ne faceva di sogni, lui.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Smise di carezzargli i capelli e trasse un breve respiro, muovendo piano le labbra come ad imitare silenziosamente il suono che cercava. Ulquiorra tirava sempre su la zip della propria giacca, come a nascondere il vuoto che si era aperto nel suo corpo quando era divenuto un hollow – e questa volta non era un'eccezione. Orihime non riusciva a fare a meno di domandarsene il motivo, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo. Probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Deglutì, e si accertò un'ultima volta che gli occhi dell'uomo fossero ancora chiusi, prima di avvicinarsi con l'orecchio destro al petto dell'arrancar.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Fece un respiro profondo, le gambe che le tremavano mentre tentava di essere il più indiscreta possibile, il cuore che non dava segno di voler rallentare. Sentì il suo respiro sui capelli e attese, tendendo il più possibile le orecchie, cercando un qualcosa, una qualunque cosa che potesse sembrare il battito di un cuore.  
_Certo_ , pensò mentre sperava di non svegliarlo, _il battere del_ mio _di cuore non è molto d'aiuto._

 

_Tumtum_

 

Poi abbozzò un sorriso, che le si spense subito sulle labbra.  
Era lì... o forse non lo era.  
Non ne era sicura. Il cuore di Orihime batteva così forte, così veloce, probabilmente stava confondendo il proprio battito con quello dell'espada.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Si sentiva quasi una sciocca, a dire il vero, a un capello di distanza dal petto di un uomo che avrebbe potuto ucciderla con uno schiocco di dita, rischiando la vita solo per capire se avesse o meno un cuore. Come se saperlo avrebbe cambiato qualcosa, poi. Orihime era una prigioniera e Ulquiorra era un nemico: nulla di più, nulla di meno, e questo lei lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Non importava quanto la ragazza volesse credere che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di buono, né quanto riuscisse a sentire la sofferenza che si celava in ogni suo sguardo indifferente, ogni sua distaccata parola.  
Non importava nemmeno quanto fosse propensa ad aiutarlo, certa del fatto che Ulquiorra fosse molto più di quello che sembrava.  
Lui era il nemico: un nemico dall'aspetto infinitamente malinconico ( _che non riusciva a capire cosa significasse provare un'emozione, che forse neppure si accorgeva di provarne lui stesso, che non credeva nell'esistenza del cuore di cui Orihime continuava a parlare_ ), ma pur sempre un nemico.  
E lei era solo un'indifesa, debole prigioniera, che nonostante odiasse così tanto la propria situazione si ritrovava a non riuscire a provare lo stesso per l'espada che l'aveva trascinata lì.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Orihime non era stupida.  
Orihime sapeva che il cuore di cui parlavano, quello per cui Ulquiorra nutriva così tanta curiosità, non era quello fisico.  
Eppure non poteva farne a meno. Voleva capirlo, capire perché l'idea che quell'uomo fosse un nemico le sembrasse sempre meno... accettabile, a dir poco.  
Perché non riusciva ad odiarlo, ad essere spaventata da lui, proprio come lo era di tutti gli altri arrancar?  
Forse passare tutto il tempo sola nella propria stanza l'aveva resa pazza, forse stava solo cercando una qualche forma di conforto.  
Magari era tutto nella sua testa e Ulquiorra era davvero vuoto, privo di emozioni, proprio come affermava di essere, e lei si stava solo ingenuamente convincendo del contrario... ma se c'era una cosa che Orihime era brava a fare era sperare e in quel momento cercare il battito del suo cuore sembrava l'unica cosa che potesse darle una risposta.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Corrucciò le sopracciglia. Ancora una volta le era parso di sentirlo, ma ancora una volta si era convinta di star ascoltando solo il battito del proprio cuore.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Chiuse gli occhi, isolando ogni suono esterno. Pensare che l'espada era davvero addormentato, che si stava davvero mostrando così indifeso di fronte a lei, non faceva altro che farla tremare ancora di più, farle battere ancora più forte il cuore, farle perdere ancora di più il respiro.  
Nuovamente si ritrovò a pensare, a chiedersi perché stare vicino a lui sembrasse così naturale, così rilassante, così...

«Mh...»

Non finì il pensiero; la voce dell'arrancar sembrò riportarla al presente e quando lo sentì muoversi appena sotto di lei si tirò indietro d'istinto, sorreggendosi appena sul suo braccio destro. Fece appena in tempo a vederlo spalancare gli occhi, cauto ( _oh, era spavento quello?_ ), prima di fare un passo indietro e alzare le mani. In qualche modo riuscì a fare una delle sue solite espressioni, una di quelle strambe e divertenti che faceva per non far preoccupare i suoi amici.

«Ah! Mi hai spaventata!» esclamò e tentando di apparire il più naturale possibile si diresse a grandi passi verso il vassoio, evitando il suo sguardo, il cuore che non dava cenno di voler rallentare. «Stavo per svegliarti, ma a quanto pare lo eri già!» Mentì e si trovò a chiedersi quando fosse diventata così brava nel farlo. «Mi hai davvero spaventata!» continuò.  
Si morse un labbro, chiedendosi se magari Ulquiorra non fosse stato sveglio tutto quel tempo, ma si affrettò a pensare ad altro prima che un calore familiare potesse colorare le sue guance di rosso. _No,_ si disse, _Ulquiorra stava definitivamente dormendo._  
Fece una piccola pausa per costringere le proprie mani a smettere di tremare, prima di continuare.  
«Non avrei mai pensato che anche Ulquiorra- _kun_ potesse dormire... sono sollevata» sorrise.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Orihime si era già avviata verso la porta, cercando con lo sguardo il carrellino che ogni giorno le portava i pasti. Non si aspettava una risposta, sapeva che non sarebbe arrivata. Ulquiorra non avrebbe mai preso parte in conversazioni casuali come quella e probabilmente si era già stancato di ripeterle all'infinito “ _smetti di fare baccano per ogni singola cosa_ ”. Si sarebbe alzato con un mezzo sospiro, l'avrebbe superata senza degnarla di uno sguardo e poi avrebbe chiuso la porta, lasciandola sola con le sue ansie e paure.

 

_Tumtum_

  
Fu per questo che dovette mordersi una guancia per non farsi sfuggire un sussulto quando si ritrovò immobile a metà strada – come se la voce dell'uomo fosse la catena invisibile attaccata al collare che non indossava.  
«È Ulquiorra,» aveva detto... e solo per un attimo il suo tono di voce le era sembrato meno impassibile del solito. Si decise a voltarsi, lo sguardo perplesso, confusa più per il fatto che avesse parlato che per quello che aveva detto. Lo guardò con aria interrogativa, come a chiedergli di spiegarsi meglio.  
«Non trattarmi come se fossi un tuo simile. Quando mi chiami, chiamami semplicemente Ulquiorra. Solo in quel modo.» finì l'uomo. Orihime non riuscì a costringersi di sorridere questa volta.

 

_Tumtum_

 

Il modo in cui sedeva, il tono della sua voce, quell'attimo di esitazione che aveva avuto prima di alzarsi con uno sguardo determinato che non gli aveva mai visto portare. Non era riuscita a vedere la sua espressione, voltato di spalle com'era, ma Orihime riconobbe subito il sentimento – e per qualche motivo sentì ancora una volta il battito di un cuore che non era il suo, ma che non era davvero certa di aver udito.  
_Quella era... tristezza?_  
Titubante, abbassò lo sguardo e si diresse nuovamente verso il carrellino, ingoiando le parole che lottavano per uscire dalla sua gola. Rientrò in stanza pochi istanti dopo, mentre Ulquiorra la superava senza rivolgerle uno sguardo.  
Solo per un attimo, le parve di vedere un centonchio dei campi lottare nella mano destra di Ulquiorra: si stringeva al suo braccio e si avvolgeva tra le sue dita, ma non scappava dalla stretta di ferro che minacciava di distruggerlo, petalo per petalo. Sembrava lo stesso fiore che quella notte aveva sognato di indossare tra i capelli, poco lontano dalle forcine che Sora le aveva regalato da bambina.

Ma quello, pensò mentre l'espada chiudeva la porta alle sue spalle, sicuramente se l'era solo immaginato.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà~!  
> Shippo Ulquiorra e Orihime da una vita, questi due mi hanno dato davvero TANTO nel corso degli ultimi 5? forse 6 anni, e ho avuto quest'idea quando ho letto Unmasked qualche anno fa! (anche se ho trovato modo e tempo di scriverla solo ora)  
> Volevo renderla un pizzinino più angst, ma scrivere in italiano dopo aver passato mesi a leggere quasi tutti i giorni ff in inglese è stato quasi traumatizzante.  
> Nella mia testa "Not be, but be" è ambientato al secondo pasto dopo il rapimento di Orihime (sempre immaginando che abbia avuto due pasti al giorno), e mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea di Orihime che, incuriosita più dalle proprie (non-)paure che dall'espada in sé, passa del tempo a rimuginare sul comportamento strano e a tratti un po' contraddittorio di Ulquiorra.  
> E insommina, spero di essere riuscita a rendere decentemente ciò che volevo raccontare! Uno dei motivi per cui l'Ulquihime mi è sempre piaciuta è che, in un modo o nell'altro, Ulquiorra ed Orihime si sono sempre “aiutati” a vicenda, si sono cambiati a vicenda, inizialmente senza neppure volerlo. Le parole dure e schive di Ulquiorra hanno reso più forte lei; le speranze, i sogni e il cuore di Orihime hanno fatto scattare qualcosa nella mente di lui.  
> Ho sempre avuto l'impressione che Orihime non fosse mai riuscita a vedere Ulquiorra come un vero e proprio nemico, ma più come... un raggio di luna nell'oscurità dell'Hueco Mundo, tanto per usare il linguaggio del fandom (come spiego male io, nessuno).  
> Potrei stare ore a parlare di come vedo Ulquiorra e Orihime, sia come personaggi a sé stanti che come ship, ma forse è meglio fermarmi qui-


End file.
